


(name)

by watanukitty



Series: Family Business [7]
Category: Maleficent (2014), Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 15:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watanukitty/pseuds/watanukitty
Summary: Maleval Modern AU. Fic prompt: name.





	(name)

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on Tumblr, sometime in 2014

“Mom?” Aurora’s voice broke Mallory out of her concentration, and she briefly put down the rose and the shears that she was holding to give her full attention to her daughter.

“Yes, beastie?”

“I’ve been wondering…since you’re engaged to Uncle now…will you be taking his surname when you get married?” the blonde asked, eyeing her curiously from her seat on the kitchen table.

Mallory blinked, and took a while to answer. She hadn’t really thought of that, with the engagement and the announcements and all the things to be done at work, she supposes she never took a break to think about details like that.

“I don’t know,” she answered honestly, shrugging her shoulders and resuming her task of arranging a bunch of wild roses on a vase. “Diaval and I would talk about it.”

“Talk about what?”

Her fiancé poked his head from the kitchen doorway and entered the room, briefcase in hand. He made a comment about being caught in traffic before walking towards the pair, patting Aurora’s head and depositing a kiss on Mallory’s lips as he went.

“Speak of the devil,” Mallory teased, and was rewarded by a hearty laugh from Diaval.

“No, really, what’s there to talk about?” he pried, sitting on the spot opposite Aurora.

“Our little beastie was asking about details of our upcoming wedding,” Mallory supplied, picking up a rose from the pack and trimming off the stem.

“Oh?” Diaval said, interested. “What about?”

“I asked if Mom is going to take your last name,” Aurora replied, closing her history book to look at her adoptive parents with interest.

Diaval leaned back into the chair and rolled his tongue against his cheek, pondering the question for a moment. He turned to his fiancée. “Well? Are you?”

Mallory glanced at him from beneath her long lashes and smiled with one corner of her mouth, her pace at arranging the flowers not diminishing at the very least. “What do you think?” she tested, not bothering to check the perplexed look on Diaval’s face that she knows would be there.

“Well,” he said, laying his hands flat on the wooden table. “It’s your choice,” he declared, looking at Aurora for encouragement, who nodded in return. “I mean, I don’t want to impose my name. There are lots of options. And it’d be fine with me if you decide to keep your last name,” he finished, shrugging. It wasn’t big of a deal. He was marrying the love of his life. He’s already a winner no matter what angle he looks at it in.

“Hm,” Mallory began, tucking in stray leaves out of the arrangement. “I suppose I could hyphenate,” she mused. In the corner of her eye, she could see Diaval half nod and half shrug.

“Or,” she said, picking up the vase and walked over to Diaval, placing a kiss on his cheek, completely catching him off guard. “You could just take my name instead.”

She smirked and darted out of the room, not waiting to see what her fiancé’s reaction would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Maleficent: Mistress of Evil brought out the feels. so now i'm uploading all my forgotten fics here.


End file.
